50 Prompts 50 Drabbles
by SilverOwlMalfoy
Summary: 50 drabbles for my otp, Hermione.Sirius!
1. Acrid

The morning was acrid. Sirius snorted at a picture of Regulus and Hermione and knocked it to the floor. How could his brother betray him like that? Even more so, how could the love of his life leave him in a heartbeat?


	2. Agitated

"Sirius, what's the matter?" she frowned and kissed the side of his neck, crawling next to him. "You're mad about something." he grumbled and continued picking grass out of the ground.  
"I'm not mad, I'm just...agitated." she rolled her eyes and sat in front of him, taking his hands.  
"Why are you /agitated/ then, Mr. Black?" she kissed his hand and he kissed her softly in return.  
"Don't worry about it, love." he stood up and walked inside, wishing they weren't so close.


	3. Breathless

The truth was, she left him breathless. Everything from her wavy brown locks bouncing on her shoulders when she walked, to her knowledge of everything there was to be known. No matter how stunning she was, he couldn't have her. Because surly, an eighteen year old beauty wouldn't have any interest in a thirty-six year old ex-fugitive. She seemed too innocent to fall for anyone at all.


	4. Battered

No matter how battered he came home after a bar fight, Ron and Harry cared for him. I would make him dinner, and eat with him after the two had gone to bed. She couldn't deny, he was attractive, but what she was thinking was wrong.


	5. Calm

He closed the door to the payphone stall and dropped some muggle money into the slot. He punched in the numbers he had memorized by now. He tapped his fingers on his leg and leaned against the wall, waiting for her to answer. Her parents had given her a cell phone for over the summer so she had contact with them when she left the house.  
"Hello?" He smiled hearing her voice. "May I ask who's calling?" He grinned and pursed his lips.

"It's Fred, Hermione." she didn't speak for a second, but she talked back eventually.

"Who is this, really?" He could hear it in her voice; she was already losing her patience. He tried his hardest not to laugh, succeeding and talking back to her.

"It's Fred. Fred Weasley. Remember me?" He paused and she started to speak again, but he cut her off.

"We're coming for you." He hung up and laughed, putting more coins in and dialing the same number. She picked up, obviously flustered.

"Who is this?!" She was breathing heavy, and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed and held his side, trying to stop but failing. Hermione shouted at him. "Sirius?! Is that you?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He stopped enough to speak a few words.

"C'mon babe, calm down!" He laughed again. "It was just a joke!"

"Well it wasn't funny!" She grumbled. He slowly stopped laughing and smiled, talking sweetly.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I called to ask you if you wanted to get some lunch together." he chuckled.

"Alright, you know where to find me." Sirius smiled and hung up, heading over to the library.


	6. Carcass

When she did die, she would be his corpse bride. Her grave to be the carcass of a love that never died.


	7. Drawn

"Don't bother, Sirius. Your line isn't even drawn straight." She rolled her eyes and took the pencil from his hand. He took his wand out and tapped the paper, making it straight. "That's cheating." He pouted and slumped in his chair.

"Drawing is terrible. Muggles are crazy." She raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Go ahead; blame mankind for your inability to draw a straight line."


	8. Yelling

If only she could tell them. They were her best friends, why couldn't she? Her heart was yelling the truth, but her lips remained sealed. Sealed through every meal, every meeting, every time they met. Her heart screamed, and her eyes paid the price of another lie, tears every night. Their lips would meet, and more tears would surface, and another lie. Then another, and another. Sirius was her lover, and her heart died while her lips screamed the lies.


	9. Want

It was want. It wasn't lust. He didn't lust after her, he wanted her. He wanted her to be his forever, to hold forever. The world could be theirs. He wanted to love her. It was love, not want. He loved her. He loved everything about her, but he only wanted her to love him back.


	10. Suffocated

The way that he held her took her breath away. They way they clashed together made her scream. The way he stole away her body and made it his, suffocated her. She was the good girl. She was the one with all A's. She was the one who always did what she told, and made the right decisions. He was the one running from the law. He was the culprit, the dangerous one. He knew how to make her cry out, he knew how to captisize her. He was the prisoner, but she was his.


	11. Quiver

His hot breath on her neck was the quickest way to make her quiver. Her knees would get weak, and she would throw her head back with a teeth-clenched moan. Her friends laughed at her, they thought she was innocent. They never knew she had it for older men. Sirius knew, he spotted it when they first met. He caught her looking in his direction and when he looked, their eyes locked. It was like she was waiting for him, like an angel. He was waiting for a girl as perfect as her for years. He had finally found her, and her name was Hermione Granger.


	12. Morbid

Morbid.  
Unhealthy.  
Crazy.  
Was she?  
She loved him, he loved her back.  
Twenty years?  
It's nothing.  
They're nothing.  
They've become nothing.  
But still nothing is something.  
Isn't it?  
The lies tore them apart.  
Forever, they will stay together.  
But they will never be together.  
Fate tore them apart.  
Their taped up hearts won't seal shut.  
They can't play house anymore.  
This isn't love, it isn't healthy.  
It's morbid.  
They fell crazy in love.  
They fell out of love and now they're crazy.


	13. Jagged

"Sirius...what are you doi-" her words were cut off by his lips pressed to hers. She struggled to break away from him, but he held her face tightly to his. She groaned under the pressure of his lips on hers, trying to push him off of her. He dragged his hand down her spine delicately, still holding the back of her neck with the other. Shivers rammed through her entire body, hitting every nerve on the way down to her hips where his hand was positioned. Her stomach started doing flips and tying in knots, and she stopped resisting him. She moved both her hands to the sides of his face, feeling his jagged facial hair and pulling him closer down to her, inhaling his scent with every gasp she broke the kiss for. He slid his hands into her back pockets and she squirmed under his grasp. She went on her tiptoes, reaching for his lips with every muscle in her young body. She was scared of the power behind his strength, but if someone was to ask, she couldn't deny how much she had lusted after the older man since they met. It didn't matter if he took complete advantage of her, because she knew inside of her, that she would enjoy every minute of it. Soon enough, they were together, reaching for the stars under the secrecy of velvet blankets and linen sheets. Every morning became a secret, and every word they spoke became a lie. It was a beautiful, innocent lie. One that could not be disturbed. They could not be disturbed.


	14. Silence Is Golden

They _say_ that

E

I

S

**G**

**O**

**L**

**D**

**E**

**N**

But what about

When

_It_

_Depicts_

_**Death**_

?

"Answer me, or I'll kill him."

Says a man

BEHIND

A

M A S K,

But, you KNOW who it is.

You can

F

E

E

L

It

(Its Voldemort, you know.)

.

You stay _**Silent**_

And so does

S

I

R

I

U

S

B

L

A

C

K

.

**The **

** L**

The criminal you're

In love with

(Is it wrong?)

.

He shouts

"Crucio!"

And you both **scream** while he laughs at

**SIRIUS BLACK'S**

_Pain_

.

You're only fifteen.

You're

_**S**_

_**T**_

_**U**_

_**P**_

_**I**_

_**D**_

And

_**S**_

_**C**_

_**A**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**D**_

_(for your own life)_

So you

/\_**spit out**_/\

His address

(The one you've memorized)

And he apparates away

.

The silence is

B

R

O

K

E

N

And you've

G

I

V

E

N

U

P

Your best friend

(He'll make it out anyway, right?)

But at least

_Voldemort i E_

(At least for the day)

And Sirius will love you.

(You saved his life, right?)

But it's his

G

O

D

S

O

N

.

Doesn't he

You

?


End file.
